iHave chicken pox
by AmandaEmily118
Summary: Sam and Freddie get chicken pox and have to live with eachother until they clear up. Better than it sounds...I hope.
1. Chapter 1

Ughhh sooo itchy. I bet it was one of those stupid little monsters from the Puckett reunion that made me be so itchy.

Forcing my against my will to go into the woods to find there stupid little ball. I bet it's just allergys or something, it's so gross. I walked into school, ugh I hate school. So much. I start to get books out of my locker when Freddward walks up to me.

"Hey, Sam." He greets me. He sounds so happy...curse him. "Hi." I replied. Still scratching my arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" He asked. "Nothing, I was in the woods and I have allergies and stuff." I told him, while grabbing a fatcake out of my locker. "That doesn't look like a allergic reaction." He said, examining my wrist. "Uh oh." He says.

"Uh oh? What do you mean 'uh oh'?" I asked. He looked really shocked. "Sam...You have chicken pox." He tells me.

"Oh, well that's not good." I say. "No, no it's not because I just touched you." He replied, still freaking out. "Calm down, Freddison. It's not like your going to get cancer from it or something." I smirk. "No, but it's contagious." He tells me.

"Cancer is not contagious." I reply, man and people thought I was stupid. "Not cancer! Chicken pox!" He screams.

"So? You can only get chicken pox once, so your safe." I tell him. "Not if I've never had them!" He yells. "Oh, well haha." I smirk.

"Come on." He says. "Where are we going?" I ask. "The nurse." He replied. "Look, dork. You don't tell me where to go." I told him. "Fine, keep on scratching then!" He called back as he walked down the hall. "Ugh, fine!" I screamed, catching up.

*At the nurse*

"Well, I'm afraid you both have chicken pox." The nurse said. She looked really sad. "I'm sending you home." She told us.

"Only one problem." I told them. "My mom won't let me come home, she's never had chicken pox and doesn't want them, so what do I do?" I asked. "Carly's?" Freddie suggested. "Nope, she doesn't want chicken pox either." I reply, as we walked down the hall. "Well, you can stay at my house for a few days?" He replied. "Yeah, that sounds fun." I replied sarcasticly.


	2. Auther Note!

I have posted this note on all of my fanfictions. Just to make sure it has been read. If any of have idea's for a new story of mine PLEASE tell me! I would love to hear your suggestions. Also if you have any idea's for my stories iHave an eating disorder or iHave Chicken Pox, tell me and I might put it in the story! I'm also planning on writing a post-iLove You story. I mean everybody else has so why not me? If you have any idea's on that, I wanna hear them too.

Thanks everyone, for all the favorite story/Auther alerts and everything!

I'm working on putting on my profile a thank you to everyone so check my profile soon to see your name!


	3. Chapter 2

**Ahh, been forever since I updated this. I like this chapter. It's really cheesy and stuff. **

**The good chapters next. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I would not be as scared for the future of Seddie.**

"I'll call my mom and see if you can stay at my house,okay?" Freddie told me.

Gahhh, I don't wanna stay at Bensons house! Why is my mother so selfish! I looked over and saw Freddie fiddling with his phone. He pushed a few buttons and put it up to his ear.

"Hey, mom." He said. "..No. Everythings fine… Yeah… Well me and Sam kinda have chicken pox….Well can she come stay at our house…Yeah just until they clear up…Oh, you haven't….Yeah, um maybe…Let me ask her." He speak into the phone. "Sam?" He says looking over at me. "Hmm?" I reply.

"Well turns out my mom has never had chicken pox either…So she wants us to pretty much stay in my room and not get the house infected. Is that okay with you?" He asks. "Yeah..I guess so. I have nowhere else to go. What if we need food, or the bathroom?" I say. "My room has a bathroom and my mom would bring in our food through the food slot in the door." He replied. Food slot? "Okay?" I say.

"Mom?...Yeah she says it's okay …Yeah that'll work...Yeah, I will…Thanks..Bye…Love you too." He replied hanging up his phone. "K Puckett lets go." He replies. I'm to itchy to respond so I just follow him out.

We started to walk outside, toward my house. "Sam don't scratch." He tells me.

"Grrr…" I reply. "Did you just growl at me? What are you? A Rottweiler?" He smirks. "Whatever." I mumble. "So how's this going to work?" I ask him "Well, I guess were just going to share my room, my mom will probably check on us every few hours." He replied.

"How will she check on us without getting exposed?" I asked. "She has a bio-hazard suit thing." He says.

(A/N Not sure if that would make her not get the chicken Pox, I just felt it was something Mrs. Benson would have.) "Of course she does. So what are we going to do while were stuck together? " I smirk.

"Good question. Well my laptops in there, so is a bunch of movies and stuff. Video games, board games, I don't know. Sure we can find some way to entertain eachother." He smiles.

"Yeah…I guess. I'm itchy." I tell him. "Yeah, well so am I." He replies.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Hungry?" He asked. "Yes! So very Hungry!" I moan. "Course you are." He smirks.

We go into inside out burger and I sit down while he gets the food. "Yeah, uh can we get 3 burgers and a large fry and 2 large Peppy colas hear him say to the guy working the register. He pays the dude and gets our bags. "Here. Were gonna have to share the fries. I didn't have enough to feed us both." He says.

"Alright." I replied. I didn't feel like arguing with him. He's never bought me food without me asking.

We got done eating, and started walking again. All of a sudden it started raining. "Ugh! Seattle! WHY?" I scream at the sky. Benson just kinda laughs at me. It starts raining even harder. Ugh. Life sucks.

"Sam." Freddie says. "Hmm?" I reply. All of a sudden he takes off his shirt "Uh? No need to strip." I tell him. "Here." He says handing me the shirt. "Um? No thanks." I reply. What the hell dude? "Sam. Have you looked down recently?" He asks, a little bit of a smirk on his face. "What? No…?" I reply looking down at my shirt. My white, now see through shirt. "Nice bra. Never saw you as a playboy kinda girl." He smirks.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be wearing a white shirt? All that would do is make this less cliché." I mumble, trying my hardest to cover up. "Here. Put my shirt on." He tells me. I grab the shirt from him and mumble some not nice words. "You cold?" He asks me. "No…" I mumble.

"Why are you shivering then?" He smirks. " it." He smiled handing me his hoodie out of his backpack. "Your going to freeze." I tell him. "No, I'm fine. Take it." He replied. "No." I say. I'm not letting Benson win this time. "Take it. Please." He smiles. "Fine. Stupid life." I mumble. Grabbing the jacket from him. It was warm. Smelled like him to. Ugh, why was my life turning into a movie?

We finally arrived at my house. My clothes were in a bag outside the door. They were soaked.

Great. Just great.

We finally got to Bushwell. "AHHH! NO WET BLOTCHY TEENS IN MY LOBBY!" Lewbert screams.

"AHH! NO LEWBERTS IN MY APPARTMENT BUILDING!" Freddie screamed back and hit the button on the elevator. We walked up to Freddie's door and saw a note. It said..

_Fredward and Samantha,_

_Please use Freddie's fire escape to get into his room. That way there are no germs in my living room._

_Thanks, Mrs. Benson._

We climbed onto the fire escape. Wow. Memories.

"I haven't been out here, since we kissed." Benson said. Did he really just say that? "Oh." I replied. It felt like a good moment then it was gone. We climbed into Freddie's room. It was a heck of a lot less dorky than I remembered. Of course I hadn't been in here since the whole taco truck thing.

"Should we let your mom know were here?" I ask him. "Nope. She knows." He says.

"How?" I asked. "She has this thing that sends her a text when someone is in my room." He explains.

"Oh?" I mumbled. "Here, borrow some of my clothes. There probably a little big but they should kinda fit. " He said, handing me some blue pajama pants and a gray muscle shirt. "What about a bra and stuff?" I asked. "Uh…Good question. How about we use my moms dryer to dry your bra and stuff." He suggested. "Yeah, that will work." I say. "I can help if you want. If you don't want me to though, I don't care." He replied.

"Yeah, you can help. I don't care." I told him. He started looking through my bag. Well your underwear isn't wet. That sounded wrong. There ain't a bra in here though so we just dry the one you have one. " He told me. "Okay." Well Freddie Benson is about to see my bra. Again. Great.

**Like it? Love it? Hate me? Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I auctually really like this one, hopefully you do also. For the nice person that reviewed and said that I stole this idea. Yes, I am aware that there are other fanfics that involve chicken pox. I am not using someone else's idea's. This story completely changes after the first chapter or 2, heck it changes in this chapter. The chicken pox thing was really only to get it started. It is not the main point of the story. Now PLEASE READ THE AUTHERS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM it is very important. Please read the story now.**

**Disclaimer: Why on earth would I own iCarly.**

"Well I am glad that's over." I told him. I hopped onto the bed. "Aww, didn't you enjoy attacking your bra with my mother's hair dryer?" He smirked, while walking over to his desktop.

"No, not really." I replied.

"Sure." He replied, still checking his email, or iCarly. Whatever he was doing.

"I'm hot."

"Whatever stops the tears Puckett." He smirked. Wow, dork has grown a pair. Excitement.

"I am. I meant hot as in its 80 hundred degree's in here. " I moaned. "I know. At least I can take my shirt off though." He smirked. My gosh, what has gotten into him?

"I suppose you could. You wouldn't though. Besides I do not want to see your nerdy torso." I told him.

"Hmm in that case…" He smirked, _again_, as he took off his shirt. My goodness why does- WOAH.

"Like what you see Puckett?" He smiled. "Really? Really? You cannot be serious." I replied.

"Yeah, I am. Because I have officially made it my life goal to make your life as cliché as I possibly can." He smiled. Oh my lord.

"Why?" I asked. "Because you hate when things are cliché. I figured it would be fun. Hmm, maybe I could even write a English paper on it." He told me.

"That's great you have fun with that." I told him.

"Oh, I will." He smiled, before turning back to his computer.

I am so bored. Hmm, lets see what is there to do here. I started to look around the room. Nerdy stuff, more nerdy stuff, books, camera, pictures of Carly, pictures of me, pictures of me and Carly, ohh Freddie's six pack. I hate to say it but..Yum.

"Are you done yet?" I asked.

"Sure. So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know…How about we play a game?" I suggested.

"Sure, we have Monopoly… Monopoly the card game, and monopoly the electronic edition." He said.

"I'm noticing a theme." I replied.

" Yeah, my mom kinda has this weird obsession with Monopoly." He explained.

"That's weird, I mean sort of. I love it, it's my favorite game. Obsession though..?" I asked.

"Yeah. So which one do you want to play?" He asked me, walking over to the closet.

"Eh, just regular monopoly." I smiled.

"Ya know Princess Puckett, your being pretty nice tonight." He grabbed the game from the top shelf.

"Princess Puckett?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty cliché don't ya think?" He said. He walked across the room and moved some stuff out of the way and sat down on the floor and started setting the game up. I started to walk over.

"Sure nub. Whatever you say." I mumbled. I lied down on my stomach across from him.

We played monopoly for a few hours. It was now midnight. "You tired?" he asked.

"No. Are you?" I replied.

"Not one bit." He said. He got up, put the game back into the closet and sat laid next to me on the bed.

"So…" I said.

"Sooo….." He smirked.

"Hmm, I would say this would also qualify as a cliché moment. Wouldn't you agree Sam?" He smiled.

"I have an idea." I announced, sitting up in the bed.

"What would that be?" He asked, sitting up in the bed. Cleary interested in what I was about to say.

"You are so clearly intent on making my life harder with all these cliché moments." I began.

"Yes." He smiled, in his dorky Freddie way.

"I am prepared to make you a deal." I told him.

"I'm listening." He replied.

"How about we both try to make each other miserable with cliché moments?" I say.

"And the point of this would be….?"

"A contest sort of thing. We keep track of how many cliché moments we cause, like a amount of points for each type of moment. Let's say whoever has uh…100 points first wins." I explained.

"Ahh I like it." He smiled.

"Well thank you." I smiled back.

"So, how many points do I already have?" He asked.

"Well let's see… The shirt thing. 3 points for letting me have your jacket. 2 points for being shirtless and wet." I suggested.

"Hmm, sounds good. You get a point for wearing white in rainy Seattle." He smirked.

"Alright. You get a point for being shirtless again tonight." I told him. I grabbed a notebook of the desk and started writing down the points.

"One point? I got 2 earlier." He replied.

"Yeah, twice in one day. So you get less the 2nd time." I explained.

"Oh, alright. How many for the nickname?" He asked.

"One." I replied. "One?" He screamed. "Yeah, one." I replied.

"Your still in the lead. So be quite." I told him.

"I'm bored. Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Hmm, yeah. The Titanic. It's romantic." I smiled.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" He smirked.

"Yep. I'm your bitch though." I smiled.

"Your just making yourself sound worse. 3 points for the movie and for that last comment." He said.

"Fine. " I replied. I walked over to the couch and sat down. When Freddie finished putting the DVD in the thing he grabbed the remote, and sat down next to me. About 10 minutes into the movie. ..

He "yawned" and put his arm around me.

"Oh my gosh!" I groaned.

"Hmm, I think that was about. Oh, I don't know. 5 points? Hmm?" He smirked.

"Fine, but just because it does not get more cliché than that." I mumbled.

"Thanks, Puckett."

**Now, as you just read in the above chapter they are having a cliche contest. Which explains why everything was so darn cliche in the last chapter. Now if you have an idea for something cliche one of them could do PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me in the review! I PROMISE it will be used in the story. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4

**So here is the new chapter, I like it. There are a whole bunch of cliches in this chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed,and gave me idea's. If yu don't see your idea in this chapter then I PROMISE you it will be coming up. **

**Disclaimer: Sure, I own iCarly.**

The movie was about off, it was right at the part were Rose gets rescued. I am already behind. Time to step things up a notch. I scooted over on the bed and snuggled up to Freddie.

"Really Sam?" He mumbled.

"Uh huh." I smiled. I just snuggled closer. This is kinda nice…Wait. No. Just a game Puckett.

I cannot do this to myself. It's over. It's been a year, since that night in the elevator.

"3 points. That is it." He replied. "Yay." I smirked.

"Come on." He tells me. He stands up and holds his hand out.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He smirks.

I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Close your eyes." He says.

"Dude..." I warned.

"Nope. Do not start adding up the points yet. I'm not done." He tells me.

"Ugh fine." I mumble.

"Ok...And...Open." He says.

I opened my eyes. The fire escape? Ohhh he is good.

"Really? Why?" I ask.

"Well, this is pretty darn cliche in it's self. I figured we could look at the stars." He says.

"You are a cheater." I told him.

"Be quiet and have fun." He told me.

"Fine." I said,

"How many points?" He asked.

"15?" I suggested. I had to admit. This was pretty good.

"I feel like a winner." He smiled.

"Sure." I smiled.

We sat out there for a while before..

"Think maybe we should go to bed now?" He asked.

"Yeah. I guess so. Were do I sleep?" I asked him.

"Uhhh good question. I thought my mom was supposed to bring in the air mattress." He replied.

He looked around the room for a few seconds before saying"Well since there is nowhere for you to sleep I guess you could just sleep in my bed with me?" He smirked. "3 points?"He asked me.

"Fine." I mumbled.

I walked over to the bag that had my clothes in it and picked out some light blue shorts and a purple tank top. "I'm changing." I stated. I walked over to the bathroom and ya know changed.

I walked out of the bathroom, Freddie just starred.

"Uh, little skimpy don't ya think?" He asked, while doing some sorta lame gesture towards me.

"Hm...Maybe." I smirked.

"Your pushing it." He replied.

"I'm not the one who walked around shirtless all day.." I smiled.

"Do that and I bet you'd get a bunch of points." He smirked.

"Whatever. So 2 points for this?" I asked.

"Sure. Ready for bed?" He asked me. "Yep." I told him.

About five minutes later, we just laid there. Finally I fell asleep.

*The next morning*

I woke up and Freddie wasn't beside me. Well this is sorta cliche. I grabbed a hoodie because it was cold. Then grabbed some other things I needed for the day...

I walked into the bathroom and saw a note taped to the door..

Sam,

My moms at work thought we could escape my room for a minute.

Come on out. I have a surprise for you :)

- Freddie.

I walked out of the room to see Freddie, still in his pajama's making pankcakes. Wow.

"Morning Princess. I made us breakfast. 4 points?" He smiled.

"Sure..." I mumbled.

Turns out I was going to get to use my plan earlier than I thought.

We sat down and and started eating, I pulled out a candle out of my pocket and a lighter.

I sat it in the middle of the table.

"Eating in candle light? Cleaver. 4 points." He told me.

"Alright." I replied.

"But..." He smiled handing me a dozen red roses.

"You are unbelievable." I frowned. "2 points that is it." I told him.

"Eh, better than nothing." He answered.

We continued to eat our breakfast. Hmm, this was really peaceful.

"I'm thirsty." I told him.

"GO get something out of the fridge then." He told me.

"Alright..." I replied. Hmm, I have an idea.

"Here." I said, sitting on peppy cola on the table. I stuck two straws in it then smiled.,

"Oh...That was good 5 points." He smiled.

"Thanks Benson."

**So as you may have noticed Sam made a comment about the elevetor scene from iLove You. I just randomly decided to have the WHOLE seddie arc as part of this story. Now, as you can tell it's a year later. I will say it again, the chicken Pox thing is NOT the main point of this story. I obviously cannot tell you what happens, but this bet is a huge part and so is the iLove You ending. Now, this doesn't get really dramatic for another few chapters. The next chapter or two is going to be based around the bet. Chapter 8 or so should be around when things get intense. PLEASE PLEASE give me any idea's you have! I need them really bad! I need really good big things. Also anyone who can inbox me the number of points Sam and Freddie have at this point. **

**Now ANYTHING you want to happen between Sam and Freddie please tell me. Thanks so much.**


	6. Authers Note

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I love all the idea's that you guys have had. I'm trying to decide if I should do 1 or 2 more chapter BEFORE the problems start. The chapters should be about like 3 or 4 days later, then maybe a week later. So currently Sam has about hmm 15 points and Freddie has around 26 or something. So the next chapter they will probably have 50 some points and then the next chapter around like 80 or somthing. So I really only need enough idea's to make around 3 more chapters. They don't have to be big stuff, just more so filler type things. I expect there to be around 8 or 9 chapters. Were on chapter 4(?) now, so probably close to 8 chapters. ANY idea's you may have please please please tell me. The more idea's I get the quicker I will update. Thanks again for all the reviews! New chapter should be up maybe Monday or Tuesday!


	7. Chapter 5

Ahhh! Last chapter! **MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHER NOTE AT THE END!**

It's been about a week or so since we started our little contest. Things have gotten pretty intense. Currently Freddie has 83 points and I have 92.

I have a good feeling I am going to win this thing.

My chicken pox are about gone. I'm still pretty itchy though.

It's been raining every single day.

Of course I guess I shouldn't be surprised it's Seattle.

I was currently sitting there reading some magazine. Bored out of my mind.

"I'm going to win." I tell him.

He just looked over at me.

"Maybe...Maybe not." He replied.

"Let's go do something." I say.

"What? It's like 10 at night." He replied.

"So?" I asked.

"What to you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. Lets go for a walk." I replied.

"One point, and okay." He smiled.

We walked outside, through the parking lot.

"Why did you want to take a walk? It's raining pretty hard." Freddie tells me.

"I know. I like it though. Besides taking a walk got me points." I told him.

"I can't believe you have so many points." He replied.

"I know." I smirked.

"Your going to lose." I tell him.

"Would you quit saying that?" He asks.

"Nope." I tell him.

"Why? Why must you always remind me of my failure?" He started to yell.

"Because I love it! It's the truth!" I scream.

"No it's not! I can do stuff just as well as you!" He screamed back.

At this point we were just standing by Bushwell, in an ally.

"That's not the truth! Otherwise you would've won the bet. You didn't thou-"

He kissed me. What on earth is happening?

I'm not talking about short sweet little kiss.

I'm talking he legit just shoved me against the wall and kissed me roughly.

I started to kiss him back, why? I don't know.

Things were getting seriously heated.

Our bodies were pushed against eachother, he had his hands besides my head on the wall.

I put my arms around his neck and started kissing back almost as roughly as he was kissing me. He started chewing on my bottom lip, asking for entrance I assumed.

I moaned into the kiss.

"My God, that is the hottest sound I have EVER heard." He said against my lips.

We continued kissing like that for a good 5 minutes, before he pulled away and rested his head on mine before saying.

"I win."

And that's when it hit me.

This was just a game. That's all it ever was. Kissing in the rain. A heated make-out session.

This had to be 20 points at least. He won.

This isn't fair!

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I mumbled. I started backing away.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"No, no, no! This isn't right!" I screamed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This was such a bad idea! Don't you remember? We dated. All this is doing is bringing that back!" I screamed at him.

"Sam.." He said.

"No. We broke up. We broke up because we are wrong for each other. Remember? It was mutual. This is just causing problems." I told him.

"No, it's not." He says.

"Yes it is! We obviously still have some feelings for each other!" I screamed.

"Of course we do! I never claimed to not have feelings for you! Don't YOU remember?" He was yelling now too.

"Yeah! We broke up though!" I screamed.

"That doesn't mean I'm not still in Love with you!" He screamed.

"We don't work though!" I yelled.

"Does it matter if we don't fit the stupid ideal couple description? I love you! More than anything or anyone else in the whole world! Isn't that enough?" He yelled.

"No." I replied.

"So what if we aren't what Carly said was the perfect couple? Huh? Does it really even matter?" He asks.

"Yeah, it does. Because we don't click that way." I explained.

"Then obviously you were not paying attention during that kiss." He said.

"I.." I started to say.

"Please. I love you, I really do. I want to be with you more than anything. Can't you see that?" He asked.

I just looked at him. I know he means it. He loves me. Probably more than anyone.

I just can't handle it. We aren't good together.

Carly was right.

I don't care though.

I want this.

I just leaned in a kissed him.

" I love you too."

**So...There it is. Pretty bad, I know. I sorta like it though. Thanks for all the people who reviewed. I love getting em! My anorexia story should be updated soon...It's not my 1 story though. I am currently working on a amusment park fic. I know it's been done before, but I love roller coasters so it should work out ok. The story will take place in Ohio, at Kings Island. Mainly because that's the only amusment park I've been to. I live near there and go all the time. So be sure to read it when it comes out! Thanks!**


End file.
